


Before

by Deconblus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deconblus/pseuds/Deconblus





	Before

The long lean boy in tight jeans and black t-shirt glided down Central, heading West on an early summer Saturday morning, feeling the warm wind moving through his rumpled black hair and around his thin body, grin on his face usually associated with good – drugs or orgasms – skateboarding the street under a perfect robin's egg turquoise sky clear all the way to the earth's curve or right on to the Pacific. The few cars up this early moved carefully around him – this was his morning.

It was the happiest day of his life – all 17 years of it – until the drones started appearing in that cloudless, robin's egg turquoise sky.


End file.
